


Godfather's approval

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Does she have it?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039573
Kudos: 9





	Godfather's approval

Our story starts in the Hufflepuff common room the first day back after the summer holidays, Teddy Lupin is talking to his girlfriend Victoire Weasley.

Teddy smiled. "Harry seemed to like you, Vic."

Victoire asked, "Do you really think so?"

Teddy told her, "Of course."

Victoire beamed, "Well, if I've got your godfather's approval then I'm happy; Ted."

Teddy grinned. "Whether you have my godfather's approval or not, I still love you."

Victoire replied, "I love you too."


End file.
